Lost on a Requiem
by rapono
Summary: Many years ago, a fatal accident led to a series of grim events, forever scarring a children's pizzeria. But when a young man gets a job at the place he once loved, he realizes that something's not right. Nightmares are becoming more vivid, and he's been unable to keep a job, until now. Because at the place where fantasy and fun come to life, nothing is ever as it seems.
1. Teaser

**Hello Everyone, and welcome to the one Five Nights at Freddy's story I'm actually writing. ****It is partially based-off of one of my former stories, Lucky Chance.**

**This story was originally being written during Fnaf 1 and the teaser images for Fnaf 2, so the story will have inconsistencies to anything relating to Fnaf 2 &amp; 3's plot, as any details relating to those games were added later on. **

**Warning: This story may include dark themes, graphic scenes (blood &amp; gore, not sexual), mental illness, and changes to the game's plot. Please let me know if I should up it a rating or not at any time.  
**

**Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to the brilliant Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

**Teaser**

It was a gloomy Friday night. Inside of a run-down pizzeria, a young woman fought for her life. Large metallic hands, covered in neon-colored fur, grasped onto her tightly, causing a desperate scream to escape her tender lips. Iron muscles began to pull her, dragging her to a doom she had hoped to avoid, but luck had not been on her side. She trashed like a caged tiger, her lungs heaving with the effort, but to no avail, as her captor's dead red eyes stared at their upcoming destination. One mechanical creature laughed at the helpless maiden, before retreating back into its home. Two others waited for the artificial rodent and his prize, one being smaller and the other larger than the floppy-eared robot. They grabbed the despite female, and heaved her into death's door, where empty heads gazed into her violent soul. As the robotic organisms prepared the shell of a grizzly for her, she gave a simple request. It wasn't her suit. Her's was the grey wolf, lying in the corner of the room. The synthetic animals were surprised by her request, but nonetheless fetched the metal corpse for her. Her breathing slowed, as she calmly stepped into the suit by her own willpower, the wires scrapping against her and the metal digging into her tender skin. As she tried to place the canine head on, the vibrant rabbit shoved it on and violently snapped it into place. A sudden gasp of air shot out of the woman's lungs, and was soon followed by an empty silence, which broke to the drip of a leaking fluid. The animatronics stared on silently as red liquid began to stain the wolf's silver fur, racing out of its eyes and maw. A hysterical laugh rang through the building as its mascots returned to their positions onstage.

The nightguard's shift was over. A new one would be hired on Monday.


	2. Chapter 1 - Found

**Oh hey look, I finally finished typing chapter 1! Hehehehehehh...**

**I'm Sorry. Please remind me to stop procrastinating.**

**EDIT: Added some details.  
EDIT2: Replaced this chapter with the updated version. Changed a few small details.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Found**

Mike was frustrated. Another auto-shop has declined his application as a mechanic. Despite his skills in machinery, many places had turned him down. They always kept saying that they had found someone better fitted for the job than him, or he wasn't what they were looking for. Mike brushed his light brown hair out of his deep-blue eyes, as he looked over his resume for the billionth time.

He growled in frustration. What was wrong with him!? Even after a few years of service at McDonalds, they had randomly decided to replace him, replacing him with someone fresh out of highschool and with more promising cooking experience. It was simply infuriating and confusing. Why wasn't he good enough?

Mike took in several deep breaths before he was able to calm down. For a 24, almost 25 year old man, it couldn't be this hard to get a job, could it?

Letting out a deep breath, Mike went to the bathroom to wash his face. The cool water rushing off of his face was a calming factor for him. He checked himself in the mirror before he headed out, and felt a tinge of worry ripple through his veins. The flecks of gold in his eyes were more potent today than usual. He remembered the time his mother had taken him to the doctor when she noticed the golden flecks. The doctor had assured Mike's mother that they were completely natural and not a problem, but she was certain they hadn't been there before and they didn't belong. No one in their extended family had golden or a similar eye color and certainly no eye flecks. She didn't appear to treat him the same since, occasionally giving him a glance full of suspicion or worry.

Mike dismissed the worrisome thought from his head as he grabbed the newspaper, hoping to find another opportunity. He grabbed a nearby highlighter and flipped to the Job Advertisement page.

Wendy's was hiring. Knowing how well he had done at McDonald's while he was there, he circled it for consideration.

Daycare? Nope.

Another auto-shop? Might as well try. Mike circled it, then took out his cellphone. As he checked the place's number, another ad caught his eye. Was that a smiling bear?

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They wanted to hire a night guard.

Mike was shocked to see an ad for it. That place was still up and running?

He remembered going there as a child. It was a favorite place of his, a children's pizzeria with an animatronic cast, consisting of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. He loved to sing and interact with the animatronics, especially Freddy Fazbear. He was the largest and obviously most popular (right after Foxy), but he always gave Mike the best hugs ever. Sure, Mike eventually figured out they were robots, even when he was a child, but they were so human-like with their behavior and conversations (when they weren't playing their scripted events), that Mike swore they had souls.

Unfortunately, the place had closed down after some kind of horrible incident that had happened. Mike had apparently been there when it had happened, although he could never remember what had happened, and it felt like a gaping hole in his memory. The only thing he could remember was walking out of the pizzeria's front doors in a daze, his mother grabbing him and dragging him away from the beloved building. His mother had immediately banned him from ever returning there again, resulting in him throwing screaming and tearful fits for days. Mike had never bothered to return to the place since, as it had apparently closed soon after he left his parent's house. He wondered why it had mysteriously shut down, only to come back a few years later.

Mike decided it was finally time to break that ban. He dialed up the number on his cell and waited, a sense of both anticipation and rebellion rising up in him.

"Hello?" a deep-voiced man answered the phone. "You are calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place where fantasy and fun come to life."

"Hi, I'm Michael Schmidt. I'd like to apply for the night guard position that you posted in the paper."

The man hesitated.

"Ah yes, you'd like to be our new night guard?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then I'll schedule you in for an interview. How does 1:30PM today sound?"

Mike checked his watch. 10:49AM.

"Sounds perfect sir."

"Great! I look forward to meeting you. Good day, Mr. Schmidt."

"See you!"

*click*

Mike smiled. His chances of getting it seemed promising so far. The man has seemed very pleased Mike had wanted the job. A rush of excitement rose up inside him, filling him with energy.

Mike checked over his resume to see how well he might qualify. He had learned a bit of self-defense when he was younger, and still knew some now. He was also quite attentive, and had very fast reflexes. His skills in mechanics might also make him very appealing, since it meant he could help with the animatronics if they needed it. Mike took in a deep and slow breath, his confidence slightly rising.

Well, he might as well get ready.

* * *

Mr. Fazbear's hand shook as he put the phone down. Another naive young man had signed his contract with inevitable doom, and the overwhelming guilt was starting to make Fredrick sweat uncontrollably, dampening his suit. The large man forced himself to calm down, dabbing his wet brow with a handkerchief before exiting his office.

As soon as he left, he was greeted by the mechanic and the custodian. He adjusted his bowtie slightly before clearing his throat.

"Well gentlemen, did she survive the night?"

"I'm afraid not sir," the mechanic replied nervously. "She hasn't been seen since last night, but there appears to be no blood on the animatronics."

Fredrick sighed in disappointment, rubbing his temples, then turned towards the custodian.

"Did you check the backroom?"

"No sir, we wanted to wait for you. Got a replacement yet, just in case?"

Fredrick nodded at the older man.

"Just got off the phone with our newest soldier. He'll come by today at 1:30. Hopefully, he'll make it. Our most recent guard was on their last night today, so that's hopeful."

The three of them agreed as they made their way to the backroom, clearly unnerved by the thought of the hellish place. They quickly made their way through the cheerful and oblivious children.

As they entered the room, a deep sorrow filled their lungs, the young mechanic fighting back tears. She had not survived the night.

"It's a shame, Ryan was my favorite." Fredrick was not fazed by the sight, as he had had gotten somewhat used to the grim situation after seeing it so many times. The only thing that did bother him was the suit. It wasn't the usual Freddy one.

"Well at least her death wasn't very messy this time. I don't see no eyeballs poking out, and there isn't as much blood as usual." The janitor continued to examine the bloody suit. "It seems to have just been leaking mostly out of the eye-holes and maw, so not too much is clear."

"Say Mr. Fazbear, do you recognize this character? I don't remember anything about there being a grey wolf." The mechanic looked up at his boss, tears still fresh on his cheeks.

"Ah, that would be Warren the Wolf. He was originally a part of Pirate's Cove, i think his role being either as Foxy's nemesis or rival. Regardless, we had to shut him down for a while since he had several bugs and glitches. This problem happened to several of the cast from the Cove, but eventually we couldn't afford to continue fixing them up, so they were all officially retired, minus Foxy. Although, I wonder why the animatronics would choose this old thing over the usual Freddy suit.

As they continued to look the old suit over, and female moaning sound came from inside the suit, causing them to jump a little. They were muffled, but obviously expressed lots of pain.

"Ohmygosh! Ryan must be still alive in there! I'll get her out!" The mechanic rushed to get his tools, leaving the other two men in shock.

"Impossible..." Fredrick muttered.

The mechanic ran back to the suit, toolbox in hand, and prepared to remove the head.

"It's ok Ryan, I'll get you outta there!"

As he began to reach for the silver-furred head, the animatronic suddenly booted up, its crystalline-blue eyes locking onto the terrified mechanic's. The gears inside whirled slightly, sounding clogged or disconnected, then snapped its head towards him, and screamed as it tried to bite his arms off with its knife-like fangs, just barely missing them. The young man scrambled away from it, shaking uncontrollably.

It then shifted its attention to Fredrick Fazbear, glaring at him with its dead glowing eyes. It made an organic, fluid-filled growl, before finally shutting down, leaving the trio in the terrifying darkness, with the muffled sound of innocent children in the background.

"Nobody touch the wolf," Fredrick commanded, as the other two men left the room. As he began to leave the room himself, he looked back one last time. Its artificial eyes were still looking into his, leaving him with chills running down his back.

* * *

_Nothing is ever as it seems. Even the evidence of death can be an illusion hidden behind our twisted logic._


	3. Chapter 2 - Lost

**Hello everyone, I've FINALLY posted chapter 2. Sorry, I've been really busy/been forgetting to type it in the first place. I've actually written 7 chapters right now, with the 8th in progress, but it takes me awhile to type, and I'm not allowed on my computer very often. I procrastinate too much...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lost**

Mike checked himself in the mirror one more time. He wanted to make sure he looked good for this interview. He checked himself over again. Hmm, his hair was getting long and could use a cut, but it and his soul patch still looked fine. He checked his neck, examining the slightly violet-tinted scar that ran across his jugular. It didn't seem very noticeable, unless someone looked intently at his neck. He splashed his face again, the the icy liquid cleaning of the nervous sweat and calming him. He wiped his face, then began to put his coat on.

Wait. He felt like he was forgetting something.

Mike checked his mental list, and checked himself to see what he had. Then he suddenly remembered; his Freddy plushie! Mike rushed to his bedroom to retrieve the plush bear.

It wasn't too hard to find, as it rested upon the pillow on his bed. He still had the old thing after all these years. He knew he had the other plushies somewhere, but he had long lost track of where they were. As he clutched the plush animal, he hoped that bringing it would show how much he cared or how loyal he was to the children's pizzeria.

Mike smiled, confident as he left his apartment and locked the door.

When Mike pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria, a rush of excitement coursed through his entire body. Sure, the place did look a bit run-down, but it appeared to be mostly the same as he remembered, nonetheless. He parked his car into the spot closest to the entrance, and checked his watch.

1:23 PM. Not bad.

He quickly hopped out of the vehicle, grabbed his Freddy plushie and papers, and headed for the entrance. He suddenly stopped, his pulse quickening as his plushie escaped his fingers and tumbled to the concrete.

An overwhelming sensation ripped through his veins as his head began to pound mercilessly. Mike started to kneel over, gripping his head, bile rising at the back of his throat. A voice screamed within his mind, causing Mike to join in its shrill cries. He screams quickly turned into maniacal laughing, as he felt his conciousness slipping away. Something fierce had awakened inside Mike's fragile mind, making Mike look like a madman to any passerby. As his vision began to blur, he picked up the fallen plush, hugging the stuffed bear to his chest. Soon after, the chaos faded away, and Mike felt just as well as he did moments before. Relieved that the strage episode was over, Mike ran into the old building, clutching the little Freddy close to him.

Mike was welcomed by the familiar greasy smell and the sound of the band playing. Mike looked to see a small crowd of children gathered around the stage, singing along. Mike smiled.

A few mothers eyed him suspiciously as he made his way towards the front desk. Not aware of the women staring at him, he approached the desk, casually clearing his throat, receiving the receptionist's attention.

"Hello sir, how can i help you?"

"I'm here for the interview about the nightguard position."

The woman flinched. "Yes, you're right on time. Let me take you to the office."

The woman got out of her desk and began to lead Mike down the hall. She led him to a wooden door, and told him to knock, before returning to her position.

Mike hesitating, any doubts at all rushing into his mind, then knocked on the door three quick consecutive times. A slightly muffled voice answered him.

"Come in!"

Mike carefully opened the door, coming face to face with his new smiling employer, and quietly closed the door behind him. The older man was a bit plump, but not without some muscle. He wore a suit that seemed to mimic Freddy's appearance. Even his brown hair, freckles, and light-brown skin looked so much like the singing robot bear. The man's deeper blue eyes gazed into his cheerfully, his wide smile welcoming.

"Have a seat."

Mike noticed the chair sitting in front of the man's desk, and sat down on it.

"Micheal Schmidt, i presume?"

"Yes sir."

As Mike handed him his resume and other paperwork, he took his hand in a firm handshake. His employer's grip was strong.

"Welcome Micheal, I am the owner of Fazbear Entertainment, Fredrick Fazbear."

Mike chuckled a bit, then caught himself, looking at Fredrick nervously. The man's smile widened, before he let out a deep jolly laugh.

"It's alright Mr. Schmidt, I get that alot."

Mike let out a bit of nervous laughter before the handshake was released. Mike sat patiently as Mr. Fazbear looked over his papers. He couldn't tell if the man was pleased or not. His squeezed his plush Freddy in anticipation.

Mr. Fazbear noticed the movement and looked up from the papers, spotting the plush in Mike's lap. He raised a thick eyebrow.

"Is that that one of our old Freddy plushes?"

"Y-yes Mr. Fazbear, I got it when I was a child. I thought bringing it would be a good idea.

Fredrick smiled warmly, hints of concern in his face, then raised his gaze to Mike's face.

"So Freddy's your favorite?"

Mike relaxed a bit. "Yep! He was and still is!"

"Ha ha ha, he's mine too!"

After enjoying the similar interest, Fredrick looked over Mike's papers one more time, his body language soon showing he was quite pleased.

"Well Mr. Schmidt, you've got the job."

"What?"

"The job is your's, Micheal. You are now an official nightguard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

Mike was speechless, his entire body shaking slightly from the shock. Fredrick handed him an official document, Mike too happy to read it over as he quickly signed it and handed it back.

"Thank you so much Mr. Fazbear!"

"Please, call me Fredrick."

Fredrick opened up a drawer in his desk, as Mike still reveled in the news. He handed the new guard his uniform.

"Here is your uniform. Come to the pizzeria this Monday at 11:30 PM. Your shift will start at midnight and end at 6 AM. Instructions will be given to you during your shift."

Mike took the uniform from the larger man, a sense of responsibility and pride rising within him.

"Thank you so much Fredrick, you won't be disappointed!"

As Mike rushed out the office, Fredrick let out a long and shaky breath, guilt rising in his chest.

"I sure hope so, for your sake."

-Sensitive Nerves are often better than Dull-

When Mike got out of the oddly successful interview, Freddy and the band were no longer singing. The trio just stood onstage, their dead eyes closed and synthetic fur-covered metal bodies silent and unmoving. Raising an eyebrow at their lack of motion, Mike made his way to the receptionist once again.

"Hey, uh, aren't the animatronics supposed to walk around?"

"You haven't been here in a long time, haven't you?"

"Heh, nope."

As the woman was about to explain a few things to the new employee, the band began to boot up, and a small party of impatient children cheered wildly.

"Well looks like you came just in time for the birthday song."

Mike turned and watched, his mind drowning in nostalgic memories and happiness. It was the same song Mike has been sung to on his birthday. That was the last time he had been here. He grinned from ear to ear.

During a part of the song, Freddy looked towards Mike, his artificial eyes unblinking as he sung the next line.

"Here at Freddy's, fun is forever, so stay with us, and we'll make you..."

Mike's heart skipped a beat.

"...smile!"

Mike's hands began to shake. He wasn't sure if Freddy was still looking at him or not.

"We'll keep you in our hearts..."

His head pounded against his skull.

"...you'll never truly leave us..."

Mike gripped the right side of his neck as his vision started to blur.

"...cause we'll never forget..."

As his balanced teetered, a voice from a distant memory whispered in his head.

"...your young _bodies leaking out flesh and blood in_ us..."

Mike fainted, his limp body sprawling across the sticky carpet.

"...as we wish a big Happy Birthday to you!"

* * *

_Just because you are lost, doesn't mean someone else hasn't found you,_  
_because the lost are often closer to the truth than those who think they've found it_.


	4. Chapter 3 - Calm

**Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long to type up the next chapter. I've written 10 chapters now by the time I've posted this. ^^;**

**Anyways there are a few things I'd like to make note of:  
-This story will pretty much have NOTHING to do with FNAF 4, as that game messes with this stories plot. I may or may not borrow a few things from it, but other than that, it is not a part of this.  
-I noticed I've been spelling Mike's first name incorrectly: Micheal instead of Michael. I feel no need to change it was I've written 10 chapters worth of this spelling. I will leave it as the way it's spelled now, but it has the same meaning and pronunciation as Michael.**

**I think that's all. Please enjoy!  
Reviews are very welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Calm**

Mike groaned. His head hurt. He blinked his eyes several times, as they began to clear. Wait, where was he?

Mike bolted straight up into a sitting position, glancing about the room rapidly.

He was on a bed in the first aid, probably within Freddy's, based on the posters strewn across the walls. Mike calmed himself, relieved that he was still in a familiar place, but was still confused.

Why was he in First Aid?

"Ah, you're awake. Feeling any better?"

Mike whipped his head around to see Mr. Fazbear standing beside the doorway, face full of concern.

"What happened?"

"You fainted while Freddy and his friends were singing Happy Birthday. Are you unwell?"

"No…? I feel fine. I… oh."

"Maybe you should not take this job…"

"No no no, it's fine! It's just, for some reason, I get really lightheaded when people sing Happy Birthday. I don't know why, but this kind of thing has happened before. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Frederick, I'll be fine."

Mike hopped out of the bed (which was a bit too small for him), and thanked Mr Fazbear for checking up on him, before he left the building in a hurry. The older man looked at the doorway with a sense of dread.

"Something's not right."

* * *

The sound of metal scrapping on metal could be heard from backstage, in long repetitions.

A hoarse undecipherable voice spoke every now and then, between raspy breaths, before both the scrapes and voice suddenly silenced themselves.

A distorted maniacal laugh echoed.

* * *

Mike took his muffin and coffee from the cashier, politely thanking the woman. Now with his snack in hand, he started to look around the cafe. they said they would be here.

"Hey Mikey!"

Mike spotted his two friends sitting at one of the cafe's outdoor tables, ane of them waving at him. He waved back with a smile, then headed towards them.

"Hey Jeremy and Anna!"

"Hey Mike, long time no see."

Mike put his food on the table and took a seat. "It hasn't been THAT long."

"Well it sure sure feels like it." Jeremy adjusted his glasses, moving some of his black hair out of his intense bottle-green eyes. He chuckled, then took a small bite out of his blueberry muffin.

"So Mikey, so said you have some good news?" Anna questioned him, resting her arms on the table.

"Lemme guesh, a nuu jhob?" Jeremy said through a mouthful of muffin.

"Ha ha, yeah, but you'd never guess where."

"So not an automobile repair shop?" Anna tried to brainstorm a few other ideas.

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"I'm the new nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Jeremy spat out his muffin.

"What!?"

"Look Jeremy I know you said the animatronics would murder every nightguard's butt without mercy…"

"Damn right!"

"... but these are the old ones, not those toys. Besides, they don't seem to move around anymore, so relax."

"I will not relax! The old ones tried to murder me as well, back when I had the job. Mike, the old animatronics were worse than the toys! (except for Balloon Boy, he's a total douchebag.)"

"I'll be fine Jeremy, don't worry about it." Mike took a long sip from his coffee, still unnerved by his friend's apparent experience of being a nightguard. He didn't want to admit it though.

"Well I'm happy for him. It's been like 15 years since he's seen his old pals, so give him a break Jer."

Jeremy shivered, rubbing the scars on the back of his hands. He still had yet to tell his friends exactly how he got them, but they had definitely come from his graveyard shift. The somewhat younger man took a small sip from his espresso, feeling the warm liquid move down his throat, then placed his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Just, get lots of rest before your shift starts. You're gonna need it, ok?"

"Got it."

The conversation returned to normal, the group talking about what had gone down in their lives since their last get-together, the news, and other spontaneous chatter. At one point, Anna began to stare intently at Mike, making him nervous.

"Mike?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Did you notice one of your eyes is almost completely gold?"

"What?" Mike took out his cell, Using the camera function as a mirror. Sure enough, his left eye was almost fully golden, minus a few spots of blue peeking through the strange flecks. His right eye just had a few more than it normally did.

"That's rare, it barely ever gets this golden."

"Maybe your eyes don't want you to take the job!"

"Pfft, nice try Jeremy."

After noticing the little oddity, the conversation once again returned to casual topics, and was soon finished, along with each other's snacks. The group said their farewells to each other, then headed to their own homes. But before leaving, Jeremy caught up to the care-free Mike. The slightly older man turned to his best friend, a bit annoyed.

"Just… keep your guard up ok? Even if nothing bad happens, I want you to stay on your toes. I just… don't want to lose my best friend."

Mike's expression softened.

"Alright Jer, I'll keep an eye out for suspicious activity. They won't land a paw on me, I promise I won't let 'em."

"Ok Mike, you do good to keep them at bay, so good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll see you later!"

The two friends went their own ways, but Jeremy looked back one more time."

_"Just be alive next time."_

* * *

Mr Fazbear paced about his office like a frightened mouse, thoughts spinning through his head.

It wasn't normal for someone to get dizzy while hearing the song 'Happy Birthday', let alone faint. Micheal had been very calm about it when he woke up, which made it even more strange.

Fredrick went through what the receptionist had told him in his head. Micheal had been excited and was enjoying the music, then suddenly froze up, wobbled around, clasped onto his neck, and then fainted when the band finished the song.

Fredrick rubbed his temples. He didn't understand, and decided he would ask Micheal when he came for work on Monday (if he had the time).

He slowly left his office and headed for the main room. It wasn't as busy as it had been earlier. The children weren't paying much attention to the band at the moment, as they were currently on standby. Fredrick waited a moment, then walked onstage and stood before Freddy, the large robotic bear towering over the large man in his thirties.

"Hey Freddy."

The animatronic remained unmoving, but Fredrick was certain he could hear him.

"You saw the new guard, didn't you?"

No response.

"You know, you are his favorite, and he has not been here since he was a child."

Still nothing.

"He still has his old plush of you."

Fredrick was certain he heard a slight whirr of mechanical parts, but saw no movement.

"Just go easy on him, ok?"

He swore he could hear an almost silent chuckle come from Freddy, as if mocking the request. Fredrick sighed, hoping it was better to ask animatronic to not kill the young man than simply say nothing. As he began to leave the stage, he looked over to the backstage door.

"You also have a new 'friend' backstage. I would watch out though, for they seem especially violent." He looked back at Freddy once more.

Freddy's plastic blue eyes were looking straight into his.

* * *

_Sometimes the calm is the only warning before the storm._


	5. Chapter 4 - Bones

**And here we have the forth chapter. :D**

**Id's like to say that I will borrow some stuff from FNAF 4, but its plot still has nothing to do with this one, as it conflicts with this story's plot.**

**The song used in this chapter is "Gasoline" by Halsey.**

**I'm wondering if I should stop posting this here, so I can submit it for Novel November. Hmm...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Bones**

Mike eventually got back home, tired and nervous. He was greatly bothered by Jeremy's concern, and had forgotten about his friend's experience when he had applied for the job. The good memories had come to him first. Mike looked over his new guard outfit before he began to ready himself for bed.

Dressed in his pajamas, he placed his Freddy plush beside his bed, then got into it himself. He pulled the covers over his body, looking intently at his adorable plush.

"You're not as evil as Jeremy says you are, are you Freddy?"

Mike waited, knowing that nothing would happen as he questioned the toy.

"I sure hope you aren't."

* * *

Saturday Night. There was no nightguard, and there never had been one around long enough to survive 'til the sixth night. The trio booted up, no one there to witness their movements, as Freddy stretched his mechanical limbs, loosening up his metal joints.

"You heard what the owner said, didn't you Freddy?" Bonnie rotated his servos, warming them up.

"Of course I did."

"But it's strange though," Chica chirped, "I don't remember any package or parts being delivered to the backroom. I wonder who the newbie is."

Freddy looked at the smaller chicken robot, his face shifting into a stern one.

"I do not think he meant that kind of new friend."

The three robots headed for backstage, their large feet thudding loudly against the floor. Reaching the door, Freddy hesitated, listening for movement within the room. Bonnie and Chica stood behind him, quiet and slightly nervous. After a minute of nothing, Freddy eventually opened up the door.

The wolf suit still sat on the table. The blood on the floor below it was cleaned up, but the suit itself left untouched. A few claw-like scratches were etched on the table.

"What? They haven't put it away yet?" Bonnie questioned, his ear twitching a bit.

"This must be what he meant," Chica went up to the bloody suit, it eyes closed. Its posture had changed from that of a stuffed suit to an offline one. Curious, Chica opened it back panel, flicking a switch to ON.

Nothing happened.

Chica rapidly turned it OFF and ON serveral times, before giving it up, and leaving it ON.

"Well I dunno what the owner was thinking, but this things dead alright, in two ways.

Freddy was not convinced he was given false information. He inspected the suit, determined to find out what the man had meant. He opened it jaws looking inside.

Sure enough, two rows of blood-stained human teeth resided in the back of the mouth, unmoving. He closed the maw, questions throwing themselves through his processor. Bonnie walked up to the suit, looking at it for himself.

"Is the guard still in there?"

"Yep, and seems to be very dead."

"Maybe he was playing a trick on us."

"I quite doubt that Bonnie, since he has never done such an act before."

Freddy considered the suggestion. It wouldn't hurt to check, and if the guard was somehow still alive, she couldn't get far. As Freddy reached for the head, the suit suddenly booted up, startling the bear.

"H-h-he-hell-hello kiddies!" I be Warren, king of the seven seas!"

The suit was being a scheduled act, looking towards what would be a crowd of children, while still remaining in a seated position. He had an interesting gruff german accent.

"Foxy be nothin' than a silly sea dog, fabling about his rank!"

Warren looked to his right and became quiet, as if waiting for something. The door was suddenly flung open.

"Yar, who be making fun of the captain?"

Foxy stopped when he spotted the almost motionless wolf, its bright blue eyes blinking every now and then.

"Well if it ain't bloody Warren."

"You recognize him Foxy?"

"Yar Freddy, he be a foe they made for me. He and the others never lasted long, since their systems seemed a bit faulty."

Warren's head snapped towards Foxy.

"Well then, why don't we duel to show the kiddies who the best pirate is, eh?"

Foxy recited his line, still intent on proving the old thing that he was certainly better.

"Then a duel it will be, ya bloody wolf!"

Several clicking sounds came from Warren, as the arms shifted slightly, but never moved.

"Yep, the fecking wolf glitched again." Foxy studied the old suit, noting the blood.

"Wait Freddy, didja stuff the lass in here?"

"Actually she stuffed herself, we just made sure she did."

Warren, still looking at the spot where Foxy had been, started moving his jaw up and down, but no audio played. A slight whirr of mechanical parts could barely be heard, as if something was disconnected. Foxy shook his head.

"Well mateys, might as well shut the bloody thing down."

_And all the people say…_

Foxy flipped the switch. Warren stopped moving, but his eyes were still glowing. He slowly began turning to Freddy, in an almost organic way, pupils constricting. His jaw hung open, displaying the rows of sharp and human teeth. He smiled.

_You can't wake up_

"Uh, Freddy?" Foxy backed away nervously.

_This is not a dream_

Warren's joints began to creak as he flexed his fingers, which had been worn away and scraped into claws.

_You're part of a machine_

A growl, one that sounded like it was full of thick fluid, began to emanate from the suit.

_You are not a human being_

Warren slid off the table, first unsteady with his old legs and new weight, but quickly found his balance. He surveyed his surroundings, making eye contact with each of the animatronics.

_With your face all made up_

Warren let out a maniacal laugh that was a mixture of the suit's glitchy laugh and that of a drowning human woman. His jaw snapped up and down fiercely, the grinding of the teeth sharpening them.

_Living on a screen_

Warren suddenly locked eyes with the rabbit, his blue eyes piercing into Bonnie's red. Her...his killer. The wolf ran towards him, grabbing onto his face with his claws. He scrapped them against Bonnie's face, leaving noticeable scratches. His jaws were only inches from the bunny's face.

_Low on self esteem_

"yOU shOUldn't hAvE kiLLEd mE!"

_So you run on gasoline_

Warren shut down, his body clanking against the floor. The psychotic look remained plastered on his face, as he left the animatronics in silence and shock.

_I think there's a flaw in my code_

"What did we do?"

_These voices won't leave me alone_

* * *

Mike couldn't move. Shapes ran before him, racing around and about him.

Someone was singing. He couldn't make out the words, but the tune was familiar. The larger figure than walked up to him, its head slowly cracking open.

"Hello Mikey, it's your birthday!"

Everything turned red.

His body erupted with pain.

Mike screamed.

He was in his bed. It had only been a nightmare.

Mike looked over to his Freddy plush. It had been knocked over, and was now laying on its side. He ran his finger through his sweat-soaked hair, as his heart slowly returned to its normal pace.

He that nightmare again. It was always a bit different, details appearing and disappearing, but the same thing happened every time. Panic, singing, pain, and redness. And it always ended with excruciating pain.

Letting out a long breath of air, Mike hopped out of his bed, and headed for the washroom. He needed a quick glass of water, and maybe a shower, to calm his nerves.

Mike ventured into the darkness, finding his way to the washroom with relative ease. As he entered the room, he glanced at the mirror and screamed.

His reflection had been replaced by a golden-colored Freddy.

_My heart is gold and my hands are cold._

* * *

_Even the purest of people have bones hiding in their closets..._


	6. An Author's Note to Readers

So you've probably been wondering if me and this story are dead. The answer is no. I've been continuously writing this fic (just finished chapter 13), but not typing it. Why?

Chapter 5, aka _Reality_, might need to be removed. I've been uncertain about typing up this chapter, considering revising parts of it to removing/replacing entire paragraphs. But now I might remove it altogether, with the possibility of it being a flashback or bonus chapter. Once again, why is this?

The chapter revealed plot points to the readers and some characters way too early in the story. In fact, it ruined the plot so much that I had the character forget its events in the following chapter (which I had fittingly named _Reset_). It also made another character's motives confusing and inconsistent.

This, along with my forgetfulness and procrastination, is why the story's been left unupdated, as only recently I've been considering the chapter's removal. I hope to update soon, so please harass me to actually type this stuff up. Thank you for reading…

* * *

On a side note: I've been posting this story on AO3 as well (no more chapters than on here), but I added ciphers to the end of each chapter. Want those on here as well?


End file.
